There Goes My Hero
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: There goes my hero. Watch him as he goes. There goes my hero... he's extraordinary. Puck/Kurt  Puckurt , SLASH. Contains sexual content, and Noah has a potty mouth.


Kurt Hummel isn't sure how he got here. Kurt Hummel isn't sure of anything anymore, really.

Staring down his hysterical (ex?) tormentor wasn't something he planned on. He's at a loss for words; what was there to say? 'Are you okay?' Why, in the name of Gaga, would he say _that_? Why should he _care_? He shouldn't; this is the boy who made his life hell day in and day out. But, with Glee, they were now, so to speak, apart of a family. He couldn't just leave him there to cry himself to death. Well, he _could_, of course, but something inside him was nagging at him not to. With a sigh, he took a quick glance around the parking lot before stepping closer with his head high. The putrid odor of hard alchohol hit his nose, making him sniff in disgust. A messy drunk, maybe? But that didn't seem to be the case. Sighing once more, Kurt cleared his throat, gave himself a silent pep talk, and opened his mouth to speak.

"What in the world are you doing, Puckerman?" He asked with a slightly forced scoff. He didn't want him to think he cared (because he didn't).

"G-Go... _away_." Noah 'Puckzilla' Puckerman sobbed. "L-Leave me alone." His drunken slurs made his words slightly hard to understand, but Kurt was able to get the jist of it.

"Get up, you ignoramous. You look pathetic."

"'S'what I am, 'doe." He mumbled, hugging himself and curling into a ball.

"Oh, for the love of..." Kurt began, "Do you understand how _filthy_ the ground is? Get up before you catch something."

"No." Puck was as stubborn as a child, maybe more so. Kurt rolled his eyes, letting out a breath.

"Let's go, Noah. I'm taking you home." Kurt nearly took a step forward before the boy seemed to snap.

"No!" Noah cried. "No, no, no!" He was screaming into his arms now, his muffled cries making Kurt's heart skip a beat. What the hell happened?

"Okay, okay, calm down." Kurt hushed, looking around for wandering eyes. He leaned down closer to the boy, laying a hesitant hand on his shoulder. Noah's head snapped up, and Kurt finally got a good look at him; blood shot eyes with tears falling like waterfalls, stubble clearly shown (which was odd; Noah _never_ had stubble, said the ladies didn't dig it), his mohawk mixed in with a mess of the hair growing back around it. He wore a (filthy) hoodie, and loose jeans. He looked terrible, but something in his eyes made Kurt _not_ want to run for the hills and bless good fashion. "Noah," Kurt said softly as his cries started up again, "what happened?"

"N-Nothin', honest." He squeaked, rubbing furiously at his face. "I'm just a... just a _fuck-up_, nothin' else."

"You're not a fuck-up, Noah, now get a hold of yourself. This isn't you. I know you; you're the toughest guy in school. You don't take shit from anyone. Where's _that_ guy? Where's Puck?"

"I don't wanna be Puck no more." Kurt resisted the urge of smacking him and his bad grammar in the mouth and listened. "Puck is _bad_. Momma don't love Puck anymore." Kurt visibly flinched.

"What?"

"Go away!" Noah yelled. "_Please_."

"No, Noah, I won't. Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on." Kurt snapped, pulling at Noah's arms so he sat up. "_Look_ at me."

"No." Noah cried, dropping his gaze. "I'm bad."

"You're bad_ass_, you mean, right?"

"No. Jus'bad." Noah slurred, hiccupping. He leaned to the right, clutching his side, the contents of his stomach spilling all over the gravel. Kurt shivered in disgust, placing a warm hand on Noah's back, rubbing it soothingthly.

"Just relax, Noah." He murmured when the boy seemed to be finished.

"I'm s'tired." Noah coughed, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Kurt's eye nearly twitched at the upclose look of the disgusting hoodie Noah was sporting. First goal; get that damn thing _washed_.

"Come on," Kurt tugged his arm, "you can sleep in my car if you want." Noah nodded dazily, struggling to stand. He latched onto Kurt's arm, leaning over to place his head on his shoulder. Kurt fought off the blush that crept onto his face. The few people on the street stared and recieved icy glares from the smaller teen before they reached his car. "Do you need help?"

"No. I got this." He staggered slightly, crawling into the back seat of the vehicle. Kurt shook his head, chuckling slightly. He dug through the trunk for a second, pulling out a blanket and pillow. He silently thanked Mercedes for leaving those at his house the other night. _And_ his procrastination on not returning them earlier. "Pretty." Noah laughed, snuggling into the pink blanket covering him. Kurt's eyes softened as he closed the door, climbing in the front.

"So, I guess I'm taking you to _my_ house, then?"

"Sleepover at Kurt's house! Yay!"

* * *

><p>"Noah?" Kurt said after the opening the back door, blinking at his snoring figure. His head was tilted back, mouth open and all. Kurt sighed. "Noah, wake up." He mumbled something like 'go away, humble' before burrying his face in the Barbie pillow he slept on. "Now, Noah." Kurt demanded.<p>

"Why?" Noah's voice cracked.

"You can sleep inside."

"Don't wanna see Finn." Kurt blinked in surprise.

"Finn's still in Miami with Rachel, remember?" Noah shook his head 'no', before looking up with a sleepy stare.

"Bed?"

"Yes, bed. Come on."

"Bed." Noah moaned appreciatively as he stumbled out of the car, clutching the blanket and pillow in his arms. Kurt placed his hand on the small of Noah's back, guiding him to the front door.

"You just have to be quiet until we get downstairs, okay?" Kurt said, feeling as if he was talking to a child. Which, in a way, he was.

"Okay." Noah nodded, seeming determined. Kurt dragged him quickly through the house to his downstairs room, nearly falling over as Noah's larger frame ran into his at the bottom of the steps. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Kurt led him to the bed. "Here, you can sleep now." Noah paused, blinking.

"But where're you gonna sleep?" He asked, head tilting in curiosity.

"I'm fine with the couch." Kurt flicked his wrist. "Now go to sleep."

"Okay, Kurt." Noah dropped the things he held onto the bed, sprawling out and sighing loudly. After about three minutes of silence, in which Kurt changed into his pj's and realized he'd have to get new sheets after Noah's filthy outfit dirtied his own, he spoke again. "Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I'm lonely." He said, pouting. Kurt's perfect eyebrow rose. "Can you lay with me?"

"Uh, well..." Noah seemed so innocent, laying there with a Barbie pillow and pink blanket, his wide eyes staring up at him. But he was still Noah Puckerman; the boy who destroyed his life (and clothes!) for years. The boy who had just been crying his heart out. The boy who he had still gotten no answers from. "I guess, for now." He awkwardly climbed in the bed beside him.

"Thanks." Noah mumbled. "I jus'don't wanna be alone anymore." Kurt nearly melted into a puddle at his words, watching his eyes drift closed and his breathing relax. Kurt sighed. He'll just get answers in the morning.

* * *

><p>He felt oddly refreshed when he woke up the next morning. Kurt yawned, sitting up and smiled at the sight of Noah sprawled out beside him. His smile fell when his thoughts got the better of him. What if Noah didn't remember anything? He'd freak out if he woke up in Kurt's bed. Kurt quickly got out from under the covers and crept away. Well, maybe if Noah thinks he slept alone he won't freak or anything. Kurt sighed, heading to his bathroom. He hadn't gotten the chance to shower last night. After showering and doing his morning facial routine, he left the bathroom in his pj's, not bothering to change into anything suitable. He froze in the doorway, staring at Noah's now sitting up figure. He must have heard the door open and turned his head, blinking.<p>

"G'mornin', Kurt." He grumbled, his voice cracking. _Oh_.

"Good morning, Noah, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit." He said simply. "But better than yesterday."

"Hm." Kurt says, unsure what else he _can_ say.

"D'you mind if shower real quick?" Noah asked, peering up at him.

"That's fine. Do you want some of my clothes to change into?" He gives Noah's outfit a dirty look, making the tan boy laugh.

"Yeah, please." He stands, looming over Kurt for a second. Kurt blinks up at him, staring into his -_ really nice _- eyes. "Thanks, Kurt." Noah mumbles under his breath. "For, y'know, taking me in."

"It's no problem, Noah." He gives him a small smile. "Now, go shower because you _stink_." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Not my fault." He wandered into the bathroom.

"Leave it unlocked so I can bring you the clothes."

"You just wanna spy on me."

"You found me out, whatever shall I do?" Kurt said sarcastically, leaning his weight on one foot. Noah laughed, entering the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Kurt let out a breath, moving to his closet. He dug through the back, his more baggier clothes, and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a loose t-shirt. Well, it was loose on him, it should fit Noah just right. Kurt paused, pulling out a pink pair of boxers with hearts on them. He smirked, adding them to the pile before entering the bathroom.

"Kurt?" Noah said from behind the curtain, the steam pouring out and filling the already hot room.

"Who else would it be?" Kurt placed the clothes down on the towel rack. "There's a spare toothbrush here, in case you wanna brush your teeth."

"Thanks." There's a silence and Kurt turns to leave. "Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"You didn't have to do this." Noah says quietly, and Kurt can barely hear him over the shower.

"I know." Kurt replies. "But I wanted to. I couldn't just walk away from you."

"I woulda slept there, ya know." Noah says after a moment.

"Why?" Kurt questions, sitting on the closed toilet.

"I don't have anywhere else to go." Kurt's stunned into silence. Noah keeps talking. "My ma kicked me out last month."

"Last _month_?" Kurt shrieks. "Where have you been staying?"

"The street."

"That explains the stench." Kurt says, frowning. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I did." Kurt hears the frown in his voice. "I told Finn."

"And?"

"He got mad. At me."

"_Why on Earth_..." Kurt stutters in outrage. "That moronic _gorilla _-" Noah chuckles for a second.

"Two months ago," Noah begins, "I started getting these really weird feelings in the locker room. It was like... awkward, you know? I couldn't even look up from changing 'cause it made me feel weird."

"Mhm..." Kurt encourages him to go on at his pause.

"It took a while, but I figured it out." He's silent.

"Figured what out?"

"I hooked up with a girl a few weeks after it started happening. And... it sucked. I wasn't turned on at all." A pause, and Kurt thinks he knows where he's going with this. "I think I'm gay."

"Oh my Lanta..." Kurt mumbles, speechless.

"I told my ma, 'cause I thought she'd understand. She flipped the fuck out and told me to leave and never come back. I left, but I came back the next day 'cause I thought she was just kidding. She wasn't."

"Oh..." Kurt doesn't know what else to say at this point.

"I called Finn a week later from a payphone, 'cause the street sucks ass after a while. He got pissed that I didn't tell him how I was feeling, 'cause he's supposed to be my best friend and I'm supposed to tell him everything and shit."

"So he said you couldn't stay here?"

"I didn't get the chance to ask." Silence. The water shuts off and a tan arms pops out and grabs a nearby towel. He comes out with the towel wrapped around his waist and _oh_, what nice arms/abs/shoulders/back/everything you have...

"I don't think I understand." Kurt says. "Why would _you_ suddenly be gay?"

"Sam." He says simply. Kurt's eyebrow raised immediately. "When I saw him in the showers once, I kinda just... snapped. And then it started."

"So, Sam made you gay."

"His _body_ made me gay." Noah corrects. "I don't like Sam, just his body." A pause. "And his mouth. That mouth can probably do wonders." Kurt blushes.

"I can only imagine." He stands. "Well, I'll leave you to get dressed. I'll start breakfast, if you're up to it."

"That'd be great." Kurt goes to leave. "Where're your razors?"

"Medicine cabinet." Kurt leaves, and heads upstairs. His dad left for work a few hours ago, and Carole was in the process of doing the same. Kurt gives her a wave as she grabs her coffee from the counter, kisses his head and leaves. As a one year anniversary present, Finn took Rachel to Miami, and wouldn't be back for another week. He was home alone with Noah Puckerman. A _gay_ Noah Puckerman.

Great.

* * *

><p>The (<em>turkey<em>) bacon is sizzling in the pan and the eggs are cooking when he hears footsteps coming upstairs. Kurt's heart thumps and he feels his cheeks heat up. _Relax, it's just Noah. It's not like he's gonna... rape you, or anything. _He pauses. _Well, it wouldn't exactly be rape..._

"That smells awesome." Kurt nearly jumps out of his skin and turns around in surprise. Noah's eyebrows furrow. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Kurt looks him over, liking the way he looked in his clothes. His stubble was gone, as was the stench, and his 'hawk was cleaned up. He was Noah again, and that made Kurt smile.

"What're you lookin' at me like that for?" Noah grumbles, stuffing his hands in his pockets and leaning back against the table. Kurt's smile brightens, a giggle escaping as he turned back to the stove.

"No reason." Kurt hears him _hmph_ slightly and shakes his head. There's a moment of silence, and Kurt nearly drops dead as a hand finds his left hip and a head is on his shoulder. He goes rigid. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"I..." Noah speaks quietly, "I feel safe here, with you." Kurt wants to melt into a puddle, but stays strong and listens. "I called other people, y'know, besides Finn. No one wanted me. Except you."

"I never said I wanted you." Kurt rambles out quickly. "I just- You looked like a lost, _terrible smelling_ puppy. I couldn't just _leave_ you there." Noah snorts, burying his face in the back of Kurt's shoulder.

"Whatever, Hummel."

"And we're back to Hummel again..." Kurt gets used to the feeling of Noah being so close (and sort of grows to _like it_, dear Gaga), and scoops the food onto two plates. "There's orange juice in the fridge, we're out of coffee. I'll have to go pick some up later." Noah leaves a small, light kiss on Kurt's neck before walking to the fridge, leaning over to find the drink he's looking for. A shiver goes down Kurt's spine as he puts the plates on the table and turns the stove off. Noah grabs two cups from the cabinet and sits across from Kurt.

"_Dude_," Noah moans as he takes his first bite, "you can _cook_."

"You sound like a food based porno." Kurt says, cocking an eyebrow.

"_Uhnn_," Noah moans more, making him laugh (and slightly hotter than he had been, strange). "Oh, food, oh, yeah, food..."

"Shut _up_, Noah!" Kurt squeals, giggling. Noah gives him a cheesy grin, and they both fall silent. "I was thinking," Kurt begins, "maybe my dad will let you stay here for a while." Noah looks up, locking their eyes.

"I can't do that."

"What?" Kurt says, baffled. "It's no problem, Noah. It'd be like..." Kurt smirks, "It'd be like you're my puppy. I'll promise to feed you and take you on walks and he'll agree to it lickidy split." Noah rolls his eyes.

"Get over the puppy thing, Hummel, you just want me on a leash."

"Of course."

"But, I can't, like... _impose_." He stops. "Did I use that right?"

"Yes." Kurt laughs. "But you're not _imposing_, Noah. My dad actually likes you, you know. If you tell him what happened, he'll let you stay."

"But I can't stay forever." Noah pushes his empty plate in Kurt's direction, his eyes begging 'Can I have s'more, please?' before speaking again. "I'm gonna get a job and find some shitty apartment to move into. Work my way up from there. _Yes_, I love you, thank you." Noah begins his second plate, and Kurt hasn't even finished his first. He blushes slightly at his choice of words.

"I'm sure my dad won't mind you staying for a while. And Carole loves you, doesn't she?"

"Well, yeah, I've grown up with her. She's my second mama." He grins.

"Everything's gonna be okay, then." Kurt says, and Noah looks up, catching Kurt's eye. "I mean it." Kurt adds quietly. Noah's eyes soften.

"No one's cared about me like this before." He says. "Like, made me breakfast, gave me clean clothes? That's never happened."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but," Kurt smiles, "I hope you don't think I'll be waiting on you hand and foot while you stay here." Noah smirks.

"Well, damn, I was hoping to you see in a maid's outfit."

"Not on your _life_, Noah." Kurt finishes his plate and is shocked to have Noah's puppy eyes shot at him again, a plate being pushed his way. "You want _more_?" Noah smirks immediately.

"Is that a trick question?"

"Shut up, Puckerman."

"Oooh, last name. Feisty."

"Well, there's none left, you animal. You ate everything." Kurt pouts, holding their plates in his hands. "Now _I'm_ still hungry."

"Aw, poor baby." Noah snickers. "I'll cook something then. Do you like muffins?"

"Chocolate chip." That's how their day begins. Food being made (and thrown) and witty comebacks and jokes. They talk as though they're the best of friends, and Kurt thinks if they keep this up, they might be. They don't even leave the house at all; they're too busy talking and singing and dancing in the living.

"_I just came to say 'hello'_! Dude, that song could be about sex and no one would know." Noah seems thoughtful, making Kurt laugh.

"Is that all you think about?"

"Well, with you in the same room, yeah, pretty much." Kurt can only laugh; Noah's been making sexual jokes about him all day. _Flirting_ all day. With him! Maybe this was all some crazy dream. "What movies do you have?" Noah sprawls on the couch, staring up at Kurt with his head leaned on the arm of the sofa. Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Plenty, so why don't you get off your ass and look for one?"

"Nooo." Noah groaned. "Don't _wanna_."

"Sucks for you, then."

"Hum_mel_." Noah whines.

"You just love whining and moaning, don't you? I never thought you'd be the girl of a relationship."

"Oh, you make me feel so dirty." Noah teases with a high voice.

"Shut up, you ignoramous. What about _The Hangover_?"

"Yes! I love that movie! _Not at the table, Carlos_!" Noah grins, making himself laugh. Kurt shakes his head, popping the DVD in. They don't even get through half before Noah's whining again. "Kuuuuurt, I'm bored."

"Take a nap."

"Naps are boring." Noah stands. "Wanna play strip poker? Minus the poker?"

"Move out of the way, I can't see the TV."

"If I could re-arrange the alphabet, I'd put 'u'-"

"And I together, I know."

"No, I'd 'u' on top of m-e." He smirks. Kurt can't fight off the blush. "HA! I win!"

"You win _nothing_."

"I think I should win something. I used some quality lines on you today." Noah flings himself on top of Kurt, knocking him over into the cushions with a 'oof!'.

"Get _off_ me."

"Nah, I'm comfy." Noah buries his face in Kurt's neck, sighing. "You smell really nice, and your skin is really soft and your hair is tickling my ear." Noah rambles, tickling his fingers down Kurt's side.

"Stop it." Kurt squirms.

"You're ticklish?" Noah exclaims, excited with his discovery.

"No!" Kurt cries, bursting into a fit of giggles as Noah tickles him without mercy. "Uncle, uncle!"

"No, this is Patrick!"

"Why you-"

"Hold your tongue, Hummel," Noah sings, "or I might just steal it."

"Noah!" Kurt squeals, trying to push him away. "Get off me!"

"Say 'Noah is the coolest guy in the whole god damn world, and dude, have you seen his guns? He's so freaking sexy! I'd bang himall day and night and-'"

"Never!"

"Then I'm never stopping!"

"I can't _breathe_!"

"I've been known to take people's breath away."

"That's it!" Kurt gathers up enough strength to flip them and smirks down at him. "I win." He tries to catch his breath, fixing his hair.

"No," Noah scoffs, "you just caught me off guard." Noah stops and stares then, smirking. "You know, you look good all flustered and messy. And on top of me."

"Ugh," Kurt tries to stand, but Noah holds his hips, "what _now_?"

"I'm just sayin', you look like you just had sex." Noah shrugs. "And you look hot."

"Let me up."

"Nah, this is a nice view." Kurt attempts to push himself off him but Noah pulls him back down, freezing solid as their bodies collide.

"What are you-"

"Shut up, Hummel." Noah growls, his voice deeper than it had been. Kurt's eyes widen and his cheeks flush and _oh_, that's what's poking him in the thigh. _Oh_. Noah repeats the action and Kurt's too embarrassed to do anything about it. Noah throws his head back against the couch, moaning loudly. Kurt finally snaps out of it and stares down at the flustered Noah Puckerman beneath him. When will he ever get this chance again? To have Noah at _his_ mercy? Hmmm...

"Noah," Kurt whispers teasingly, leaning down close to his face. Noah whimpers as his body is pressed closer, staring up at him, "are you alright?"

"Fine." Noah grunts, lifting Kurt again and letting his eyes close. "_Jesus_, Hummel." _I'm not even doing anything and he's about to come in his pants_. Kurt muses to himself, smirking lightly.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asks sweetly, blinking innocently in an 'I have no idea what you're doing' kind of way.

"_Hummel_." Noah moans.

"Yes?" Kurt shifts ever-so-slightly and Noah seems like he's about to tear his clothes off.

"Just fuckin' _move_!" Noah growls, digging his nails into Kurt's hips. _That's going to leave a mark_, Kurt notes. He finds that he doesn't care.

"That wasn't a very nice way of asking." Kurt sits up, trailing his hands down Noah's chest, following his arms to his hands and pulls them off his hips.

"God damn it, Hummel-" Kurt pins his arms above his head and leans in even closer than he had before.

"Problem?" Kurt whispers. Noah's cheeks are red and he's panting and staring up at him with dark eyes. His chest heaves as he leans up to try and actually kiss Kurt, but Kurt leans away.

"_Kurt_!" Noah yells in annoyance.

"Screaming my name and I haven't even touched you yet." Kurt clicks his tongue.

"Let go of my hands, Kurt." Noah tries pulling them away, but finds, to his surprise, that he can't. "Why are you so strong?"

"I'm an auto-mechanic, remember?" Kurt moves again, letting himself grind into Noah and Noah's eyes roll to the back of his head. Kurt's surprised at the amount of power he has over him. "Noah," thrust, "are you," thrust, "_okay_?" _Thrust_.

"_Fuck_! Kurt, you can't-"

"I can't what, Noah?" And thrust again.

"_Oh_, Jesus Christ-" And again. "_Kurt_!"

"N-Noah," Kurt stutters and curses himself, "is there a problem?" His voice is hoarse and deeper than it's ever been. Noah seems to notice and it only makes him moan louder.

"K-Kurt," Noah gasps, "let me touch you, _please_." He struggles against Kurt's grip, staring up at him with an expression Kurt's never had directed at him before. It's strange, especially coming from Noah Puckerman of all people, and butterflies erupt in Kurt's stomach. He holds his ground.

"Ah-ah-ah," Kurt sings, "I'm having fun." He thrusts down against the boy even harder and Noah's moans increase in volume. He's gasping, moaning, _begging_ for more - more of _Kurt_. Kurt leans down and brings his lips to Noah's neck, peppering kisses down to his collarbone.

"_Shit_." Noah's hips jerk upwards and Kurt lets out a breathy moan into Noah's ear, sending him into a frenzy. "Fuck, Kurt! _Kurt_!"

"Shhh, Noah, don't let the neighbors hear."

"F-Fuck the neighbors!" Noah splutters out, thrusting up against him wildly. "Jesus fucking Christ-"

"Such a dirty mouth." Kurt presses a kiss to the side of Noah's lips, smirking as the boy lets out a shaky breath. He moves back to his neck again and hears Noah curse him under his breath. Kurt kisses Noah's flexed muscles, smiling against his skin. "Nice guns." He comments, snickering. Noah growls and slams his hips upwards, watching with a gaping as mouth as Kurt's drops open and a rather loud moan escapes.

"Fuck this." Noah uses Kurt's pause to his advantage and pulls his arms free. Kurt squeaks in surprise as they're flipped over again, and go sprawling onto the floor.

"Ow!"

"Shut _up_."

"That _hurt_!" Noah grabs Kurt's leg and hooks it around his hip, grinding against the pale boy beneath him.

"Fuck," Noah moans and Kurt finds that seems to be his favorite word today, "Kurt." That, too.

"Noah," Kurt gives him what he wants, and watches as Noah's eyes set ablaze, "_oh_, Noah!"

"You're gonna be the fuckin' death of me, Hummel." Noah's voice had dropped another octave and Kurt lets out a squeaky moan. That sets Noah off even worse. "Fuck, you're so beautiful." Noah lifts Kurt's shirt off his body in one tug, bringing his mouth to his chest. Kurt's panting as he brings his arms around Noah's neck, wrapping both legs around his waist.

"_Oh_!" Kurt tries to keep his voice down but he can't exactly seem to, not when Noah's hitting _that_ spot and kissing right _there_, "Noah-_Noah_, oh my _God_!" Noah's giving him a sly smirk as he leans back to look at him.

"You have no idea," Noah breathes, leaning down, "how beautiful you are, do you?"

"Nnng," Kurt moans, pulling at Noah's hair, "_Noah_." Their lips connect and it's like they've been lit on fire. The spark travels everywhere and with a cry from both them of them into each other's mouths, it's over, and they're gasping for breath and their lips are sticking together.

"I think I love you, Kurt." Noah says with his eyes half open, giving him a sleepy smile.

"Shut up, Noah."

* * *

><p>They wait a few hours (hours full of kissing and giggling like idiots, mind you) until Kurt's dad gets home. Kurt meets him at the door with a big smile and Burt gives him a suspicious look. "What do you want and how much does it cost?" Burt asks, eyebrow raised.<p>

"It's nothing I want to _buy_," Kurt defends, "he's free."

"_He_?"

"A puppy." A scoff comes from behind him and Burt leans into the room. Noah waves slightly, embarrassed. "Well, sort of like a puppy. He can stay in my room and I'll feed him and make sure he behaves and-" Noah makes a noise, making him laugh.

"Kurt." Burt sighs. "What're you talking about?"

"Noah... doesn't have a place to stay." Kurt says, biting his lip. "I just- I thought, maybe, he could stay... here?" Burt's expression changes; surprise, confusion, suspicion.

"Is he you're boyfriend?"

"No." Kurt says as a mumbled 'yes' is said at the same time behind him.

"Well, which one is it?"

"It's complicated, dad, look," Kurt sighs, "his mom kicked him out because he's gay." Burt's face falls.

"Oh," Burt mumbles, "that true?" He asks. Noah stands and joins them.

"Yes, sir."

"I know you, you're Finn's friend." Burt blinks in surprise.

"I'm Kurt's friend, too," Noah defends, "maybe more than that but I dunno yet." He shrugs, grinning as Kurt gapes.

"I have no problem with you stayin' here for a while, but," Burt says as they both light up like Christmas trees, "I don't want any funny buisness going on, you hear me? If I hear strange noises _once_, you're sleeping on the roof."

"Yes, sir."

"Dad..." Kurt frowns.

"I mean it, Kurt."

"Thank you, sir, it means a lot." Noah interrupts Kurt. "I'll, uh, get a job and help with the rent whenever I can and I'll clean and stuff, too."

"He's an amazing cook." Kurt adds.

"Yeah, yeah." Burt nods, walking past them and squeezing Noah's shoulder comfortingly as he left the room. Arms wrap around Kurt's waist.

"Howdy, roomie."

"Let go of me before my dad kills you."

"Listen to my son, Puckerman." A voice threatens from another room and they laugh, seperating.

"I'll just get you later." Noah whispers, making Kurt shiver.

"No whipering!"

* * *

><p>When Carole gets home and finds out what happened, she starts crying and hugs Noah to her in a tight embrace. Noah seems like he wants to cry himself and looks to Kurt for help. Kurt gives him a smile and mouths 'You'll be okay' to him and Noah can't help but to smile back.<p>

Finn, on the other hand, is more than shocked when he finds out the news. His 'best friend' had already been staying there a week and he hadn't known. At first, he's angry, but then he stops and stares at Noah for a minute and doesn't speak. They talk with their eyes in silence as Kurt bites his nails.

"Puck, man," Finn sighs after hearing the whole story, "I'm sorry for freaking out like I did."

"It's alright." Noah shrugs, and Kurt discreetly touches his back. Noah leans into his touch.

"No, it's not," Finn seems angry with himself now, "I'm a shitty best friend. I should have been there for you."

"It's okay, dude," Noah laughs, "I'm kinda glad you weren't there."

"Huh?"

"Kurt saved me." Noah looks at him with a sparkle in his eye. "He's kinda my hero now." Kurt flushes red.

"Are you two..." Finn gapes like a fish, blinking.

"Yeah." Noah answers. "Is that a problem?"

"No, no," Finn blubbers, "it's just... really weird."

"Get used to it." Noah smirks and kisses Kurt hard on the mouth, making him squeak. They pull away and see Finn covering his eyes and rocking on his toes. This would take a while.

* * *

><p>They're laying in bed when Noah starts to softly sing,<p>

"_Too alarming now to talk about_

_Take your pictures down and shake it out_

_Truth or consequence, say it aloud_

_Use that evidence, race it around..._"

Kurt has the song on the tip of his tongue, but can't place it. His hold body shivers as Noah leans close to his ear and sings with a raspy voice,

"_There goes my hero_

_Watch him as he goes_

_There goes my hero_

_He's __**extra**__ordinary._"

"Noah," Kurt silences him with a whisper, "stop singing and kiss me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh, hi.

I know, I know. I haven't posted anything in, literally, years.

I'm sorry about that. I lost my writing inspiration. But... Glee brought it back ;) PUCKURT IS MY FAVORITE, EVER. Okay, thank you.

Soo... hopefully you'll be seeing more from me from now on! :D

Review? :)


End file.
